Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-4$ and $x$ and add $2$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $2$ and the product of $6$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-4$ and $x$ $-4 \times x = \color{orange}{-4x}$ What does adding $2$ to $-4x$ do? $-4x$ $ + 2$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (-4x + 2) = \color{orange}{6(-4x+2)}$ What is the sum of $2$ and $\color{orange}{6(-4x+2)}$ $6(-4x+2)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(-4x+2)+2$.